ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
No Tolerance III
No Tolerance III was a lightweight robot that was built by Stefan Nock for Seasons 2.0 and 3.0 of BattleBots. It was a six-legged walkerbot that was equiped with a lifting arm and two saw blades which were removed for Season 3.0. No Tolerance III did not have much success, mostly because it was a walkerbot and did not have much mobility, but it did reach the round of 16 in Season 2.0. No Tolerance III also had a brother robot named No Tolerance II. Robot History Season 2.0 After receiving a bye in the round of 64, No Tolerance III went up against Alien 2 in the round of 32. In the beginning of the match, No Tolerance III starts walking out of its square. Alien 2 slams into No Tolerance III from the rear and No Tolerance III turns around. Alien 2 spins around and hits No Tolerance III from the other side and tries to push it towards the killsaws, but No Tolerance III was too heavy. Alien 2 comes around to attack the front again and No Tolerance III lowers its spinning saw onto Alien 2's top. No Tolerance III pushes Alien 2 away and it becomes apparent that Alien 2 is no longer moving. No Tolerance III begins to push Alien 2 towards the killsaws as Alien 2 was being counted out. No Tolerance III won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Toe-Crusher. In the match, No Tolerance III tries to walk out to the center of the arena, but Toe Crusher attacks and starts hitting it with its spiked hammer. No Tolerance III pins Toe Crusher against the wall briefly, but Toe Crusher escapes. Toe-Crusher continues hitting No Tolerance III with its spiked hammer and later gets itself caught on the killsaws. No Tolerance III continues to try to line up an attack on Toe-Crusher, but Toe Crusher turns around and hooks No Tolerance III with its spiked hammer. Toe-Crusher was trying to pull No Tolerance III over the killsaws and Toe-Crusher gets caught on the killsaws before Toe-Crusher can pull No Tolerance III across. Toe Crusher lines up again and slams into No Tolerance III, breaking one of the front legs. No Tolerance III gets stuck against the spikestrip and Toe Crusher was hitting No Tolerance III before the time ran out. Toe-Crusher won on a 42-3 judge's decision and No Tolerance III was eliminated from the tournament. No Tolerance III wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 3.0 Due to its seeding, No Tolerance III was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it eventually faced Misanthrobot X2. No Tolerance III won by KO at 1:29 and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Trilobot. Trilobot won on a 26-19 judge's decision and No Tolerance III was eliminated from the tournament again. No Tolerance III wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It's unknown how well it performed, but it lost to The Crusher and Reaper for a spot in the lightweight royal rumble. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Battlebots Rumble competitors Category:Walkerbots Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Circular Saws Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Battlebots Season 2.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 3.0 competitors Category:Robots from Maryland